A Date With Mike
by BellaGuitarGurl
Summary: Edward feels bad for Mike and want Bella to go on a date with him. Find out how the date goes...


"Come on, that is the least you can do, he is like in love with you, you have already broke his little heart while completing mine," says Edward in that old timey Chicago accent that I couldn't live without. "Well, I'll just try it, but your still mine no matter what happens,and you know that I don't like him, well at all for that matter," I  
reply with defeat in my voice. The next day at school Mike asked me what I was doing Friday with uneasiness in his voice. "Nothing much,want to go to go to the movies then eat?" I reply. "Awesome, will Edward be jealous?" He replies very questioning. "Nah, I think we're kinda over," I answer hoping that I was a good liar at that time."Awesome.....I mean sorry," he says excitedly. "It's cool," I reply thinking of Edward, and how much I would miss being with him Friday night. Friday was there in a blink of an eye, I think it was  
because I was so dreading it so much. Edward was there to encourage me because I knew that if he wasn't there I wouldn't be able function. As soon as I hit the door Mike's arm was around me as he pulls me in to a hug. "Still on tonight Bells,right?" He says."Oh yea," I reply already missing Edward's arms already. School went by in like two  
minutes. I was not ready to go to the movies or to eat with mike. At exactly 6:00 I heard slight rap on the door. "Mike," the thought rang through my head," Edward," I want Edward. I go and open the door with the best fake smile on my face that I could possibly show. I hugged him, and told him to come on in and sit down while I finished getting  
ready. I showed him to Charlie's recliner thinking about how Charlie would go through his same old rutine as he lastly would hit the recliner and turn on baseball. I was wishing that I was there to watch him do it instead of at the movies with Mike Newton. I came down the  
stairs and told Mike that I was ready to go. He grabbed my hand as we walked down the driveway to his car. I didn't force it away, but I kind of just peeled it off slowly. "Sorry, I don't think that we are that close yet." I say. "Oh, fine, fine," he says sounding confused."Okay," I think, "Not so bad yet." On the ride to Port Angelous I  
decided to be nice to Mike, and I grabbed his hand. It felt so weird to grab a hand not freezing, it was actually quite warm. As soon as Mike had parked the car we get out, and he rapped his arm around me,except this time I didn't pull it off. I didn't like it, as I had promised to Edward I would be nice. "Ah, Edward I wish he was here," the thought rang through my head. I wished I was in my bedroom, on my  
bed in his arms. I new that that time would be here in a few hours. That idea soothed me. I could already feel the cold around me just thinking about him. I didn't realize it, but Mike had already paid and we were on our way to see this baseball movie that I had no idea what the name of it was. Like five minutes later Mike scotted closer until  
our shoulders were touching. The thought of us kissing made me want to throw up. Edward was the only one that I wanted to ever kiss. At about the middle of he movie Mike leaned in and laid his head on my shoulder. I didn't jerk away, but I slowly got up and went to the bathroom. I sat back down and held hands with him until the movie was over. The ride home was really awkward because I was thinking about how to tell him that I was in love with Edward, and didn't really like him. I held hands with him the ride home, but we didn't really talk.  
We were at Charlie's house before I knew it. As soon as we got out of The car Mike kissed me on the head and told me good-bye. "Mike, I have to tell you something," I said kind of sadly even though I wasn't that sad, but I kind of felt bad for him. I mean he is like in love with me. "Um, I don't think that I'm really not in love with you," I  
said kind of sadly, "I'm kind of still in love with Edward." "Oh," he  
replied like I had ruined the moment. Well, I kind of had, for him at least. "Well see you later," He said. "Bye see you Monday," I say ready for Edward's arms. I walk in and up the stairs saying hello to Charlie as I pass. I walk into my room, and there was Edward. I fell into his arms as I told him about my date that he had forced me into.


End file.
